


we're like two halves of one heart

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan's grandma might not have understood what being gay meant, but she's here for dan now in an important moment of his life.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Phandom Writers Discord 2019 Holiday Gift Exchange





	we're like two halves of one heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counting2fifteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/gifts).



> this is for lou for the phanfic writer's discord!! thank u sm for ur writing and for cheering me on with my own :)

it’s the first night in a while that dan and phil aren’t sleeping in the same bed. they’re used to it, from the early stages of their relationship and when they’d go their separate ways for the holiday season, but it doesn’t hurt any less. they’re so accustomed to sleeping next to each other that the bed feels strange without the other there.

they’re getting married in the morning, and even though dan isn’t a stickler for tradition, phil is very superstitious and doesn’t want to have any bad luck in the morning. dan tried to counter that with how that was only a thing for arranged marriages back in the 1600’s, but by then it was too late and phil had already booked the room at the hotel. 

however, that doesn’t stop them from talking to each other over facetime that night. they’re in a comfortable silence, similar to their nightly routine, with dan flipping through their tv channels while phil reads a book. they like enjoying each other’s company even if it’s quiet.

“dan, are you gonna be okay tomorrow?” phil asks worriedly. he has a tendency to worry about everything. oddly enough, that makes dan love him more.

“okay with what?”

“your family,” phil says.

dan’s had a long and complicated history with his family. they were often emotionally distant towards him, and they’d often throw around words that were hurtful not knowing the connotations behind them. although coming out did not undo the damage that was left, it did heal some of the pain.

his parents haven’t really tried to talk to him, which stings a little bit, but dan knows that he’s better off without worrying about them.

some of his older relatives, like his grandparents or great-aunts, don’t really understand the concept of ‘being gay,’ but they’re still trying their best. they welcomed phil with open arms when dan introduced them to him last christmas.

dan takes his phone off of the nightstand so that he can look at phil. “i’ll be fine. you know that things have gotten better since i came out to them.”

phil pouts. “i know...i’m still worried though. i always will be.”

dan puckers his lips to pretend that he’s kissing phil. “my relatives might not understand, but we’re working towards it. they wouldn’t miss this at all.”

“i want our wedding to be happy, y’know? i know your grandma might not create an outburst but what if your great-aunts do?” phil sighs. “you don’t deserve that.”

“everything will be fine, phil,” dan says calmly. “we should go to sleep now, we’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, yeah? it’s better to be well rested.”

phil nods back at him. “goodnight, love.”

dan chuckles. “goodnight.”

phil hangs up the phone, and dan turns off the tv before putting his phone back on the nightstand. he’s ready for whatever tomorrow brings, and by the time they go to sleep tomorrow, they’re going to be married men. 

it still hasn’t settled in that they’re going to be married. even though it’s all dan and phil have been talking about for the past year and a half, dan still hasn’t grasped the concept of it. it’s crazy to think about their lives together, and how even though it’s been thirteen years, getting married is a fresh start to their forever.

they got engaged while visiting manchester, the city where they first met in real life. dan first thought they were just touring it for the nostalgia since they were going to move to their forever home at that time, but when phil popped the question late at night walking back to their hotel room, dan was elated.

dan still remembers the scared eighteen-year-old boy that he was when he met phil, and how much he adored phil. he’s sure that eighteen-year-old dan would be excited to find out that they’re still together thirteen years later.

needless to say, it’s going to be a good day tomorrow.

-

“dan? someone’s here to see you,” pj says as he knocks on dan’s dressing room door. 

dan turns his head to see his grandma standing in the doorway next to pj. he knew that she would be at the wedding, but to see her in front of him just makes his heart swell.

“nana! you’re here!” dan gets up to hug her, and pj waves in acknowledgement before walking away.

his nana hugs back tightly. “you’ve been putting on weight! good for you, you were always so skinny before!”

dan doesn’t feel like explaining that his weight is because of his medications, so he lets that slide. ruining his own mood by lecturing his grandma isn’t the best thing to do. nonetheless, he’s just ecstatic that she’s here, standing in front of him and supporting him in a life-changing moment.

“of course i am, bear. wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she says. “i’m so proud of you. i know that things weren’t always easy growing up, but i am so happy that you found someone who loves you and makes you happy.”

sometimes dan has a hard time believing that he’s gotten to where he’s at now. with all of the bullying, family drama, mental health issues, and overall insecurity over the years, he still has some lingering fear that all of this is a dream. this moment certainly feels like one.

being with phil in the first place still feels like a dream to him. 

_ shit,  _ dan thinks. he’s going to start crying if his grandma keeps talking. 

dan hugs her once again, not really sure what to say. “thank you.”

“you’re welcome,” she says. they could hear the sound of bells chime, and dan laughs.

they’re nowhere near a church, the sound is just chris with his ringtone trying to be annoying about how the wedding is starting now. leave it up to his friends to relieve the stress in the worst way possible. 

“let’s go walk down the aisle.”

dan looks at her, and there’s a glimmer in her eyes. he wasn’t expecting for her to walk him down the aisle. since his father hasn’t bothered to talk to him in ages, he assumed that he’d walk himself down the aisle.

he’s not having a traditional wedding by any means, but he’s definitely a romantic and an emotional sap.

dan links his arm around hers, and they walk out to the altar, where phil’s stood there looking as handsome as ever.

as he stands in front of phil, he takes one glance at the audience. it’s just dan and phil’s family, along with some of their close friends from their youtube days, but it feels like just the right amount of people. he’s happy to be spending such a big moment of his life with the people that mean the most to him.

dan felt emotional, ecstatic and full of adrenaline for this joyous occasion. there was so much love in his heart that he could almost feel it burst. as he looks at phil again, he knows that he’ll never regret making such an important decision of their lives.

the minister clears his throat. “dear esteemed guests, we are gathered here today…”

-

when they get to their reception, dan and phil are bombarded with congratulations and photo ops. a lot of the photos turn out shaky since everyone is so emotional, but there are some good ones mixed in. everything is a little bit hectic, but their wedding planner has everything under control and they’re grateful for that.

it was hard convincing dan to let them hire a wedding planner. he likes doing everything for himself because of his need to be a perfectionist. it’s a good trait to have, but phil didn’t want their marriage to be short-lived because of dan’s stress, so they hired a lovely wedding planner that executed their wedding perfectly.

after dinner, there’s ballroom dancing, and although dan and phil are absolutely horrible at it, they try their best. phil steps on dan’s toes more than once, but dan doesn’t mind at all. he likes seeing the happy look on phil’s face.

dan’s grandma comes up to dan and asks for a dance as well.

“i’m not great at this,” dan says sheepishly. 

she laughs. “i’ve had worse partners.”

dan laughs out loud and looks over at phil when she says that. phil’s talking to an aunt of his, he presumes. it’s hard to tell from where they’re standing, phil’s family is a little bit bigger than dan’s. he’s happy that phil’s family loves and supports phil unconditionally without any strife. if he were younger, he’d probably be jealous of that, but he knows better now.

regardless, he loves his husband and his horrible dancing abilities.

“i meant what i said earlier, daniel,” she says, as they continue dancing. “i’m proud of you. i always will be. but i’m especially proud of the man you’ve become.”

“nana…”

she doesn’t let him finish his sentence. “you know i had a hard time with you coming out, but you didn’t give up on me. you taught me that things are different now, even if i wasn’t keen on it. thank you.”

it was hard at first when dan first came out to her. she’d ignore his texts and calls and avoid him at family gatherings. things changed when dan introduced his family to phil though. his grandma could see the happiness and love in his eyes whenever anyone mentioned phil. 

in the end, they talked it out and now they’re here.

dan starts crying. he was a sobbing mess at the altar and he’s sure that he’s going to be a sobbing mess again. he pulls her in for a tight hug, and she hugs him back.

“now, go be with your husband,” she says as she lets go of him and hands him some tissues.

“thank you,” dan stammers. 

dan walks off to find phil sitting right where he left him. he pulls up a chair to sit right next to phil and lie on his shoulder.

“what did you guys talk about?” he asks.

“she was talking about how proud she is. i didn’t think that her being here would be this emotional, jesus christ.”

phil just rubs his hand on dan’s shoulder. “it’s okay, you’re okay. i’m here for you.”

-

most people wouldn’t be ready to fall asleep so early on their wedding night, especially not dan and phil since they’re night owls, but they’re exhausted from the wedding and sex isn’t anything new for them. 

so they’re cuddled up in their hotel room, too emotional to fall asleep but too tired to do anything else.

“this was a perfect wedding, don’t you think?” phil mumbles.

dan chuckles. “yeah, it was.”

phil leans over to kiss him on the cheek and dan laughs softly.

“i didn’t think i’d ever get a wedding with you, mr. marriage-is-just-a-piece-of-paper,” dan admits, “but i’m happy that we’re married. i would’ve been happy without getting married, because we’ve always been happy no matter what, but i like the additional security.”

dan pauses to laugh a little when he remembers something. “you like the tax benefits, that was the catch.”

“oi,” phil says as he lightly nudges dan. “that might be true, but i want to be by your side through everything, and i want people to take us seriously as a couple, y’know? unfortunately that doesn’t really happen unless we’re married.”

“but i’m proud of you, and us,” he continues. “i’m proud of how much we’ve grown and the progress you’ve made with your nan. you weren’t on speaking terms last year and now she walked you down the aisle.”

dan’s never going to get used to the sound of phil saying that he’s proud of him. he didn’t hear it much growing up, but since then phil has always said that he’s proud of him, no matter how small the task was. hearing it from him just makes dan feel empowered, that he could do anything with phil cheering him on.

“stop, i’m gonna start crying again. i cried a lot earlier.”

phil laughs as he holds dan tightly. “ _ i  _ cried earlier, you’re not special danny-boy.”

dan rubs his cold toes across phil’s legs, since he’s not wearing any socks and he knows that phil doesn’t like that.

“i hate you, that’s cold,” phil pouts. 

“love you too, husband.”

phil kisses him on the cheek again. “love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u <3


End file.
